A transport refrigeration system (TRS) is generally used to control an environmental condition such as, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, air quality, or the like, of a refrigerated transport unit. Examples of transport units include, but are not limited to, a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, a truck, a boxcar, or other similar transport unit (generally referred to as a “transport unit”). A refrigerated transport unit is commonly used to transport perishable items such as, but not limited to, produce, frozen foods, and meat products. Generally, a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) is attached to the refrigerated transport unit to control the environmental condition of a cargo space. The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.